Portrait of Pirates/Excellent Model - P.O.P Neo DX
The Neo DX line spans through 18 parts. They are the most expensive figures of the entire collection because of their huge size or the amount of details MegaHouse gave them. This disclaimer is true if Strong Edition figures aren't taken into account and despite the fact that Smoker Neo-7 is tagged at the same price as Neo DX 1 figures. It's comprised of 23 distinct characters, for a total of 24 figures. Neo DX 1 Released on late May 2009 at ¥5,985 each (¥5,700 and VAT of 5%) *Aokiji, 27 cm / 10.5 in (not in scale) *Mihawk, 23.5 cm / 9 in Neo DX 2 Released on mid November 2009 at ¥8,820 (¥8,400 and VAT of 5%), 33 cm tall (Not in scale although the tallest POP) *Bartholomew Kuma Neo DX 3 Released late June 2010 at ¥7,140¥ (¥6,800 and VAT of 5%), 24 cm tall *Crocodile Neo DX 4 Released on late August 2010 at ¥7,140 (¥6,800 and VAT of 5%), 23 cm tall *Boa Hancock Neo DX 5 Released mid-December 2010 at ¥8,400 (¥8,000 and VAT of 5%), 25 cm tall *Jinbe Neo DX 6 Released late December 2010 *Whitebeard at ¥9,240 (¥8,800 and VAT of 5%), 32 cm tall, 49 cm with his weapon *Monkey D. Luffy at ¥6,300 (¥6,000 and VAT of 5%), 17 cm tall *Portgas D. Ace at ¥6,300 (¥6,000 and VAT of 5%), 18.5 cm tall Neo DX 7 Released late January 2011 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%), 24.5 cm tall *Monkey D. Garp Neo DX 8 Released late February 2011 at ¥8,820 (¥8,400 and VAT of 5%), 26 cm tall *Blackbeard Neo DX 9 Released late April 2011 at ¥6,300 (¥6,000 and VAT of 5%) each *Trafalgar Law, 22 cm tall *Marco, 23.5 cm tall Neo DX 10 Released late May 2011 at ¥7,140 (¥6,800 and VAT of 5%) *Perona Neo DX 11 Released late June 2011 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%) *Vista Neo DX 12 Released late August 2011 *Silvers Rayleigh at ¥7,140 (¥6,800 and VAT of 5%) *Aokiji (Kuzan) at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%) Improvements Aokiji has been slightly redesigned to match his Marineford Arc attire: *Addition of his Admiral coat. *His shoes are black instead of white. *His blue shirt and outfit shadings are painted with a darker blue. NEO EX Probably to appease the fans that already got the 1st version of Aokiji, Megahouse also sold separately the new accessories coming with the 2nd version, namely his coat and the redesigned stand base, through its webshop site of exclusive and limited products MegaTrea Shop. Pre-orders started May 13, 2011 for a release late August 2011 at ¥2,520 (VAT, handling and shipping fees all included). Neo DX 13 Released late September 2011 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%), 30 cm tall with drums, 23 cm without *Enel Neo DX 14 Released late November 2011 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%), 26 cm tall (not in scale) *Akainu Neo DX 15 Released mid-January 2012 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%), 26 cm tall *Kizaru Neo DX 16 Released late April 2012 *Donquixote Doflamingo at ¥7,980 (¥7,600 and VAT of 5%), 26 cm tall *Jewelry Bonney at ¥7,140 (¥6,800 and VAT of 5%), 11 cm tall Neo DX 17 Released late May 2012 at ¥9,450 (¥9,000 and VAT of 5%), 32 cm tall *Gekko Moriah Neo DX 18 Released late June 2012 at ¥7,560 (¥7,200 and VAT of 5%), 22.5 cm tall *Benn Beckman External Links *Mega Hobby Station, the official consumer site of MegaHouse **Go to Products > High Quality Figure and search for P.O.P Site Navigation Category:Merchandise